1. Field of the Invention
A closure for an outwardly flanged open top container is disclosed. A "U" shaped endless elastic loop having its recess facing inwardly is stretched over the flange of the container to hold a foil or wrap in place over the open top of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of removable closures has been common for centuries. This use includes resilient loop means holding foil covers over access openings, such as a paper or plastic held by an elastic band. The U.S. Pat. No 2,064,411; issued to S. J. Brandstein, issued Dec. 15, 1936 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,108; issued May 11, 1937; the U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,190; to J. W. Luke, issued Feb. 7, 1939 and German DE 3,615,680 A1 of Nov. 12, 1987 to W. Kunzel are examples of resiliently held covers on containers. The patent to G. S. Stanley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,449, issued Jun. 11, 1935, British Patent No. 973,460 of Oct. 28, 1964 to J. K .M. Cooke, and British Patent A.D. 1911, No. 18,664 of Jul. 11, 1912 to H. H. Denman et al are examples of flanged containers provided with closure means including resilient inwardly facing "U" shaped securing means. The French patent, 1,182,612, issued to Illinois Tool Works, Delivered Jan. 19, 1959, teaches an indented retainer used over the bead of a shaped cover.